


5x9: "The Real Monster"

by imjustheretobuysometangerines



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Monster of the Week, Repressed Bisexual Dean Winchester, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustheretobuysometangerines/pseuds/imjustheretobuysometangerines
Summary: DEAN: And anyway, it doesn’t matter because I’m not gay.SAM: So, you’re bisexual, then?DEAN: Uh, I’m not a drunk college girl, so no.Things get awkward when Sam walks in on Dean hooking up with Castiel and then tries to be a good ally and have a conversation about Dean's sexuality with him. Meanwhile, the brothers investigate the mysterious deaths of two girls where all signs point to demonic activity - and yet, something is different here.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	5x9: "The Real Monster"

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really serious but there is homophobia in it and if you think that might bother/distress you, proceed with caution.
> 
> The "drunk college girl" line comes from an anonymous ask on tumblr; sadly I can't credit the person who wrote it because I don't know who it is, but if you're reading this, I'm indebted to you for inspiring me to write this whole thing.
> 
> This is a fake (canon-compliant-ish) episode set around middle season 5, although the context is not very important except for the approximate state of Cas and Dean's relationship. Also unlike in real Supernatural they're allowed to use the fuck word liberally. I know season 5 is set in 2010 and there's some things here that are anachronistic for that, but I really don't care because it's funny.

EXT. FOREST

A girl is running in the dark among the trees. She is breathless and panicked, repeatedly looking over her shoulder.

What is following her is not visible in the dark. The only thing we can see is a spot of light, coming closer and closer and finally catching up with her. The girl sobs.

GIRL: Please… don’t do this…

We still can’t see what is attacking her, but a voice cuts through the dark.

MONSTER: Enjoy your trip to hell. Maybe you’ll see your friend there.

The girl screams. Then her voice is muffled. She continues to struggle audibly.

Then, silence.

* * *

  
  


TITLE CARD

* * *

  
  


INT. MOTEL BEDROOM

Dean is alone in the room. He is lying on the bed, reading a newspaper. _Blue Jeans_ by Lana del Rey is playing on the radio/CD player.

CASTIEL: Hello, Dean.

Dean puts down the newspaper and hastily turns off the music. He looks up to where Castiel has appeared by the window and stands up.

DEAN: Cas! What’s up? Anything new?

CASTIEL: ( _looking past Dean at the room’s door_ ) Is Sam here?

DEAN: Uh, he went out to get food. Should be back in twenty.

CASTIEL: Good.

Castiel takes off his trench coat and carefully drapes it over the back of a chair before turning to face Dean again. They look at each other for a tense moment. Then Castiel places a hand on Dean’s hip and pulls him close.

They kiss. This is clearly not the first time, but it’s not a romantic kiss; it’s wordless and rushed, there is a lot of unresolved tension in the way they touch each other. Dean pulls Castiel onto the bed and on top of him as they continue kissing.

Suddenly there are steps outside the door.

SAM: ( _through the closed door_ ) Hey Dean. I’m back. They didn’t -

When he hears Sam’s voice, Dean’s eyes go wide with shock. He tries to push Castiel off him, but unsuccessfully - Cas reacts too slowly.

The door opens.

SAM: ( _seeing them_ ) Uh. Have pie. Uh. Sorry. I didn’t know -

He closes the door. It takes a moment for what he saw to sink in. He opens the door again.

SAM: _Castiel?_

Castiel disappears, leaving Dean behind alone on the bed.

DEAN: What the hell are you talking about?

SAM: …

DEAN: No pie? Did you at least get beer? We ran out.

SAM: Uh, yeah. It’s on the table.

DEAN: Awesome. 

He picks up the newspaper again and pretends to read.

SAM: Uh, Dean?

DEAN: What, Sammy?

SAM: ( _shaking his head_ ) Nevermind. 

Sam leaves and closes the door behind him.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


INT. MOTEL KITCHEN

Sam is sitting in the kitchen. Dean comes in and slams the newspaper down on the table.

DEAN: I think I’ve found us a case.

SAM: Oh, uh, what is it?

DEAN: 17 year old girl disappeared in Akron, Ohio, and was found dead with all kinds of weird symbols on and around her. Newspaper says it looks like cult activity and a lot of locals reported weird things happening the days before. Sound up our alley?

SAM: Yeah, sure.

DEAN: Awesome. Let’s go to Ohio.

SAM: Yeah, we can go tomorrow.

Dean turns to leave.

SAM: Dean…

DEAN: ( _gritting his teeth_ ) What, Sammy?

SAM: Uh....

He changes his mind about what he was going to say.

SAM: You know, maybe it’s not up our alley. It might just be some regular freak murderer.

DEAN: Still worth checking out. Or do you have anything better to do tomorrow?  
  
SAM: I guess not.

DEAN: Awesome. So that’s settled. I’m gonna get some sleep, then.

Sam looks at the clock on the wall, which shows 9 o’clock.

SAM: It’s only… Okay, yeah, sure. Good night.

* * *

  
  


INT. IMPALA

The brothers are sitting in the car in silence. Music plays on the radio, Dean is driving. The silence is awkward and has been going on for a while. Finally, Sam clears his throat.

SAM: Dean, don’t you think we should talk…

DEAN: Absolutely not.

SAM: About this morning.

DEAN: Talk about what? Nothing to talk about.

SAM: You know I saw you and Cas, I…

DEAN: You have no idea what you saw.

SAM: Uh, okay, enlighten me then.

DEAN: …

SAM: Because to me it looked pretty clear.

DEAN: Alright, okay. So what?

SAM: Uh, what?

DEAN: So what if I was hooking up with the angel? 

SAM: Um…

DEAN: You’re the one who’s fucking a demon.

SAM: Okay, that’s not… 

DEAN: What?

SAM: You know what, forget it.

He goes back to staring out of the window. Silence fills the Impala again.

  
  


* * *

  
  


INT. POLICE STATION

Sam and Dean, wearing their fake FBI suits, are introducing themselves to a police officer.

DEAN: ( _showing his badge_ ) I'm Agent Reed, this is my partner Agent Stone. We're here about the girl that was murdered.

OFFICER: Make that girls. ( _sighs_ ) We just got news that another body was found. Definitely related. Same forest, same symbols on the body. Same weird smell of rotten eggs even, apparently.

Sam and Dean exchange a glance.

SAM: Do you think you could take us to the crime scene?

OFFICER: Sure.

  
  


* * *

  
  


EXT. FOREST - CRIME SCENE

We are in the forest again, though this time during the day. There are a lot of people standing around the tape that marks the crime scene: police officers, paramedics, journalists, locals.

Sam, Dean and the officer cross the tape to inspect the body.

The police officer (2) who is already at the scene and kneeling next to the body stands up to talk to them.

OFFICER 2: Looks like she was strangled as well. Everything else looks similar too, as far as I can see right now. Scratches on her hands and dirt on her knees, too. Looks like she was running before she got killed

OFFICER: Who found her?

OFFICER 2: A runner, again. Not the same runner, mind you, but you know these woods are popular with the runners here.

DEAN: Huh. You'd think that popularity would go down after a body is found there.

OFFICER 2: Well, you're right, I suppose it would.

Dean and Sam take a closer look at the body and the surroundings.

The girl has short hair and is dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt. She has a variety of symbols painted in black ink on all the visible parts of her skin. On the floor around her, a pentagram is drawn.

Sam takes Dean aside. They speak quietly to avoid being heard.

SAM: That's weird. A devil's trap?

DEAN: Maybe she was trying to protect herself against the demon that was after her, but messed up and it got her? Looks like the lines are broken.

SAM: Yeah, probably because people have been walking around the place. She was running. I doubt she would've had time to draw a devil's trap.

DEAN: Maybe.

SAM: No, I think this was drawn after she got caught, which makes it weird.

Sam turns to the second officer.

SAM: Your colleague said there was a smell of rotten eggs at both crime scenes?

OFFICER 2: Oh, I don't know about rotten eggs, but it smelled like sulfur for sure.

SAM: Uh, okay. That's… yeah.

OFFICER 2: Seems to be mostly gone now but it was definitely noticeable when I got here. First time it was stronger, even.

SAM: Okay. Thank you for your help.

DEAN: Do you know if the vics knew each other?

OFFICER 2: No idea. But we can give you their parents' addresses.

SAM: That would be great. Thank you.

  
  


* * *

  
  


INT. PARENT'S HOUSE

Sam and Dean, still in their fake FBI outfits, sitting in the living room with a visibly distraught, crying woman - the first girl's mother. The walls are plastered with crosses and other Christian imagery.

SAM: We are so sorry for your loss. If it's alright, we would like to ask you some questions about Elizabeth. 

MOTHER: ( _wiping her eyes_ ) Yes of course.

DEAN: Was she acting strange before she died?

MOTHER: What do you mean by _strange_?

SAM: Anything out of the ordinary, really.

DEAN: Maybe related to demonic… or, uh, satanic activities...

Sam raises his eyebrows at him. Dean shrugs.

DEAN: You know, something that might be connected to those symbols they found on her.

MOTHER: ( _very serious_ ) Well, yes. ( _she covers her eyes_ ) I told Liza so many times, she shouldn't do that, she needs to stop… but she insisted on turning away from Christ and letting the devil into her heart… and now… ( _sobbing_ )

Sam and Dean exchange a glance.

SAM: Could you tell us what exactly you mean by that?

MOTHER: She was always drawing these… occult symbols and talking about demons and… vampires and things like that. And she refused to keep going to church. ( _lowering her voice_ ) I thought she might be possessed…

DEAN: Do you still have those drawings? Can you show us?

MOTHER: I can show you her room.

  
  


* * *

  
  


INT. LIZA’S ROOM

The room of a teenager who seems to be going through a goth phase. Several My Chemical Romance posters decorate the walls. There are several mediocre drawings of demonic or monstrous figures taped to various surfaces, often captioned with or surrounded by strange symbols and letters.

One drawing in particular attracts Dean’s attention: taped to the closet is a large but crude rendering of the symbol they both have tattooed on them to prevent demonic possession. He nudges Sam and points at it; Sam’s eyes widen.

MOTHER: You see, it’s all over the room, she kept drawing those… and she was listening to that satanic music too… ( _she points to the MCR posters_ )

SAM: Can you tell us anything about this drawing?

He points to the anti possession symbol on the closet.

MOTHER: Oh, yes, that… she wanted to get it tattooed, she begged me for permission, but of course I told her no. Not in this house.

SAM: Huh. When did this start?

MOTHER: Oh, some months ago. Half a year, maybe. She kept going on the internet in these… _forums_ , and sneaking out. So I disconnected her internet. But… ( _crying_ ) in the end it didn’t help… I just wish I could have done more…

DEAN: Any idea who she was sneaking out with?

MOTHER: She wouldn’t tell me.

DEAN: Do you, by any chance, know if she knew a girl called Julie Brown?

MOTHER: Oh yes.

DEAN: Yes?

MOTHER: She brought her here once and I told her to never let her visit again and to stop seeing her… Dreadful girl, always dressed like a boy… Between you and me, I’m sure that she dragged my girl into this… ( _she starts crying again_ )

SAM: Okay. Thank you so much for your help, and again we are very sorry. We will do anything we can.

MOTHER: Thank you. 

She sits down on her daughter’s bed, crying, as Sam and Dean leave.

  
  


* * *

  
  


EXT. OUTSIDE THE HOUSE

SAM: So what are we looking at?

DEAN: I _would_ say it looks like a case of teenage rebellion, if it wasn’t for the…

SAM: The anti possession symbol, yeah.

DEAN: And rebellious teenagers aren’t usually found murdered in a devil’s trap.

SAM: Well, yeah

DEAN: Maybe she did get possessed in the end? Maybe the devil’s trap was for _her_?

SAM: Huh. You think another hunter got her?

DEAN: Maybe that Julie girl was a hunter who told her about the symbols. To help her protect herself.

SAM: But then why is she dead too?

DEAN: Oh, yeah, right.

SAM: Still, we should talk to her parents as well. 

DEAN: Yeah.

  
  


* * *

  
  


INT. JULIE'S HOUSE 

The interior of this house looks very different than the first. Instead of crosses and saints, the walls are mostly bare, painted light yellow, decorated with some pictures of scenery.

Both of Julie's parents are sitting on a couch opposite Sam and Dean. They are holding each other and crying.

SAM: We are very sorry for your loss. Is it alright if we ask you some questions?

FATHER: Of course. Anything we can do to help.

SAM: Liza’s - the other girl who died - her mother told us Liza and Julie knew each other, is that true?

MOTHER: Oh yes, of course.

SAM: And they were still spending time together in the time leading up to their deaths?

MOTHER: Of course, they were practically joined at the hip. Liza’s mother was always quite strict with her, but whenever she was out she was with my Julie. ( _crying_ ) We were all so broken when we heard about Liza… We never thought… And now…

She continues crying while her husband holds her and strokes her back. 

DEAN: Yes, yes, very tragic. Do you know where Julie was the night Liza was killed?

Both of the parents look at him in shock.

MOTHER: Are you implying _Julie_ …

DEAN: Sorry, ma’am, we just have to cover our bases.

FATHER: She was home with us. Watching TV.

MOTHER: Yes. And she would _never_ … She loved her...

DEAN: You’d be surprised what people who love each other are capable of.

MOTHER: No, you don’t understand. I mean they were in love. They were a couple.

This shocks Dean for a moment. Sam looks at him, but Dean pointedly avoids his gaze. He recovers quickly.

DEAN: Even more true for couples.

SAM: ( _clearing his throat_ ) Anyway, did Julie maybe say anything? Any thoughts as to what had happened to Liza?

The parents look at each other.

FATHER: Not exactly.

MOTHER: She didn’t talk much at all in the days between… She just stayed in her room. 

SAM: Well, I suppose that makes sense. 

DEAN: Any idea what she was doing in the forest that night?

MOTHER: ( _voice breaking_ ) She only told us she wanted to go for a walk. We told her to be careful and stay safe because, you know, and she said… she said we didn’t need to worry.

SAM: Huh. How about the days leading up to it? Anything unusual?

FATHER: Nothing unusual. She went to school. Liza was here a few afternoons. Oh, and book club.

This phrase sparks both Sam and Dean’s interest immediately.

DEAN: Book club? What kind of book club are we talking?

FATHER: Julie and Liza and Mae founded this book club with some other kids from around town. They’d meet weekly to talk about… why, you don’t think a _book club_ is connected, do you?

Sam and Dean exchange a Look.

DEAN: Again, you’d be surprised.

SAM: Mae? Who is Mae?

FATHER: Mae Chen, their friend. 

DEAN: And she’s still around? Anyone talk to her in the last few days?

FATHER: I have no idea. Uh, I can give you her address if you’d like?

SAM: Yes, please, that would be great.

The father writes something down on a piece of paper and hands it to Sam, who briefly looks at it and nods.

FATHER: Do you think she’s… in _danger_ too?

SAM: We really cannot say that, sir.

DEAN: Do you happen to also have the names of the rest of the book club? 

FATHER: No, sorry. Mae probably has them, though.

SAM: Okay. Thank you so much for your help.

FATHER: Is that everything?

SAM: If we need anything else, we’ll let you know. Alright, have a good evening now. And again we are so sorry for your loss.

FATHER & MOTHER: Thank you. Goodbye.

* * *

  
  


EXT. OUTSIDE JULIE’S HOUSE

It’s getting dark outside.  
DEAN: You think we should still go check out Mae?

SAM: I don’t know, it’s getting kind of late. We can go tomorrow.

DEAN: Unless she’s, you know, murdered in the mean time.

Sam sighs.

SAM: I guess. But we don’t know that’s gonna happen. And anyway, there were two days between the other girls’ deaths, so logically…

DEAN: Let’s hope that whatever’s doing this is following your logic too.

  
  


* * *

  
  


INT. MOTEL KITCHEN

Sam and Dean sit around a kitchen table, Sam with a laptop and Dean reading through their father’s records for the hundredth time.

DEAN: So what do you think? You got anything?

SAM: ( _sighs_ ) To be honest I don’t even know where to start searching. I mean, what are we looking at? 

DEAN: I’d say just some demon, but…

SAM: But the devil’s trap. And the symbols? What kind of demon does that? What does it want?

DEAN: Witches? Their book club?

SAM: No hex bags, no… signs of hexes at all, actually. I have no idea.

DEAN: Fingers crossed Mae knows something.

SAM: Yeah.

DEAN: ( _half-joking_ ) Maybe it’s not a demon or anything. Maybe it’s just some sort of lesbian love triangle drama.

Sam frowns at him.

SAM: Speaking of which…

DEAN: What?? ( _realizes_ ) Oh. No. Fuck no.

SAM: We need to talk about this at some point.

DEAN: We really don’t.

SAM: You know, it’s not like…

DEAN: Not listening to you.

SAM: It’s not like I didn’t have my suspicions, but…

DEAN: Hold on, what? You thought me and Cas were fucking?

SAM: No, I guess, not Cas specifically, but in general... 

DEAN: Then what? You thought I was _gay_?

SAM: Well... 

DEAN: _How_? You’re the one who has long hair and… writes poetry.

SAM: Uh, like… remember when we hunted that siren?

DEAN: Oh, no, not that.

SAM: That lured everyone in with sex? And it turned into a man for you?

DEAN: Look, okay, that was… I wanted a friend, okay? More than I wanted to get laid.

SAM: Sure.

DEAN: It’s true.

SAM: You used to cry at Bert and Ernie when we were kids.

DEAN: I … you’re making this up.

Sam is not making it up.

DEAN: And anyway, it doesn’t matter because I’m not gay.

SAM: So, you’re bisexual, then?

DEAN: Uh, I’m not a drunk college girl, so no.

SAM: That’s not… Ah. Pansexual then?

DEAN: The fuck is that?

SAM: Queer?

DEAN: What did you just call me?

SAM: Dude, you’re sleeping with a man, you have to be…

DEAN: What? It’s not like I’m in love with him. 

SAM: I don’t think that makes a difference.

DEAN: Uh, I think it does.

SAM: Okay, if you’re attracted to him but not in _love_ with him, do you think you could be heteroromantic bisexual?

DEAN: Sam, what the fuck are you talking about?

SAM: Okay, look, it’s like… Well, now that I think about it, is Castiel even a man? Angels don’t really have a gender, do they?

DEAN: Uh…

SAM: His vessel may be, but his true self… Wait, don’t angels… not have genitalia? Does that apply too if they’re in a vessel?

DEAN: Oh, no, he does.

SAM: Okay. Too much information.

DEAN: You asked!

SAM: Anyway, it’s not just about your body, but also how you identify and how you… hold on, there’s this illustration…

He types on the laptop for a moment and then turns the screen towards Dean. It shows the GENDERBREAD PERSON.

SAM: So like, there’s your body, which is physical sex, and your gender identity, that’s how you feel, and your expression, and who you’re attracted to. And they don’t have to be the same necessarily. And then also for attraction, there’s like, romantic attraction and sexual attraction… 

DEAN: Again, Sam, what the fuck are you talking about?

SAM: Dean… you obviously like men... And there’s nothing wrong with that!

DEAN: You have no idea what you’re talking about.

He stands up.

DEAN: I’m going to go to bed. And you know what, I might even look at some pictures of naked women before I sleep. Because I like hot girls.

Sam looks defeated.

SAM: Alright, okay, whatever. Have fun.

DEAN: I will!

He slams the bedroom door behind him.

  
  


* * *

  
  


EXT. OUTSIDE MAE’S HOUSE

It’s the next day. Sam and Dean ring the doorbell. A teenaged girl opens. She is dressed in a stained shirt and sweatpants and it is immediately obvious that her eyes are red from constant crying.

SAM: Hey. Uh, we’re looking for Mae Chen?

MAE: You’re talking to her.

SAM: Oh, hello. We’re here to ask some questions…

MAE: About Julie and Liza, right. 

SAM: Yeah.

MAE: You’re what, cops?  
  
SAM: Uh, FBI.

He and Dean fumble for their fake badges and flash them.

MAE: Wow, bad enough to get the FBI involved? What, is this, like, a serial thing?

SAM: Uh…

DEAN: I’m afraid we can’t tell you any details about the investigation. Can we come in?

MAE: ( _sniffling_ ) Fine. 

She opens the door and lets them inside.

* * *

INT. MAE’S ROOM

Sam and Dean, too large for the space they’re in, awkwardly sit on the bed in Mae’s room as she faces them from her office chair. Not unlike Liza’s, it’s a typical teenager’s bedroom: posters of some bands and actors, including among others My Chemical Romance as well, clothes draped over surfaces, schoolwork scattered on the desk. Mae slowly spins around in her chair.

SAM: Are your parents not home?  
  
MAE: Nah, dad’s at work. Brother’s still in school.

SAM: And your mother?

MAE: Dead.

SAM: Oh. I’m sorry.

MAE: It’s okay. It’s been a while.

SAM: You know, I understand the feeling. I lost my mother when I was young. Barely remember her.

MAE: It sucks. ( _laughs_ ) And now this. Death seems to have it out for me.

SAM: I know that feeling as well.

DEAN: Alright, enough of the heart-to-heart, we’ve all known people who died, can we get started?

Mae shoots him a murderous look.

SAM: Uh, yeah. Julie’s parents told us that you started a… book club with Liza and Julie, is that correct?

MAE: Yeah.

She starts to tear up again, but averts her face and wipes her eyes angrily.

SAM: What kind of book club? Just any books? Or, like, what sort of books?

MAE: Is this really relevant?

DEAN: Uh, yeah it is.

SAM: You don’t have to tell us anything you don’t want to, but it might be very helpful. You never know what might turn out to be important.

MAE: Okay. Ugh. It’s stupid, but… okay, there’s this series of books, you’ve probably never heard of them, but Liza came across one of them in the library and started reading it and we all sort of… infected each other. And then put up ads on an internet forum and got a couple other fans involved. So we would meet on a weekly basis, exchange the books so we wouldn’t all have to buy them, and talk about them. That’s it, pretty much.

SAM: What book series?

MAE: Uh, it’s called _Supernatural_ , it’s about these…

The word makes Sam and Dean gasp in unison.

DEAN: Holy shit.

SAM: Oh my god.

MAE: You know it?

Even though they try to play it cool, the brothers’ shock is unmistakable.

MAE: Has it come up in another case or something like that?

DEAN: You’re a smart one, huh. We still can’t tell you that.

MAE: Ugh. Okay. Fine. Anyway, it’s about these brothers who, like, hunt demons and monsters and stuff. Pretty basic stuff, to be honest it was getting repetitive, but then it started bringing in these biblical storylines with, like, angels? Which I thought was pretty cool. I mean, I’m not into Christianity, but that kind of rules.

Sam gives Dean a meaningful glance at the word “angels”; Dean looks away.

MAE: And sometimes we’d dress up as the characters, you know, for fun. I’d be the younger brother, Julie would be the older one, and Liza would be the angel.

The brothers raise their eyebrows, looking uncomfortable.

SAM: You three were really close, then?  
  
MAE: ( _sniffling_ ) Yeah. Me and Julie, we’ve been friends forever, and when she started dating Liza, well, I really liked her too so we’d just hang out together a lot. Yeah.

SAM: I’m really sorry for your loss.

MAE: Thank you.

She wipes her eyes again and breathes deeply.

MAE: But, anyway. Why would that be relevant to them being killed?

SAM: Uh, well…

DEAN: Did your club meet the day Liza was killed?

MAE: That was… Friday. No. We met on Thursdays.

DEAN: So the day before.

MAE: Yes, genius.

SAM: Did anything out of the ordinary happen that day?

MAE: Well, not really. I mean…

DEAN: What?

MAE: I guess there was this fight. 

DEAN: Fight about what?

MAE: Ah, about… our interpretations of the characters.

DEAN: ( _laughs_ ) Okay. So normal book club business?

MAE: Well, it did end with us kicking out three of the others. But to be honest, they’d been annoying us for a while.

SAM & DEAN: Huh.

MAE: What, you don’t think… 

SAM: Over opinions on a book?

DEAN: That would be insane. 

MAE: ( _quietly_ ) I mean... people get intense about it.

DEAN: _That_ intense?

MAE: Well, usually not.

SAM: Can you give us the names of the people who were kicked out? Actually, just everyone in the club? 

MAE: Yeah. Hold on. I have a list. 

She rummages through a pile on her desk and pulls out a sheet of paper with a list of names written on it in ballpoint pen. From another pile, she pulls out a marker and circles three entries on the list.

MAE: Here.

SAM: Can we take that? Aren’t you gonna need it anymore?  
  
MAE: It’s not like the book club is gonna be happening anymore.

SAM: Oh, yeah, that’s fair.

Dean takes a look at the list. 

DEAN: Wait, what are those words next to the names? What’s, uh, “destiel1967”?

MAE: Oh. Um. Our user names. On the internet forum. ( _blushing slightly_ ) It’s references to the books, mostly.

DEAN: Uh. Okay. So Ashley, Jess and Mike are the people that left?

MAE: Yeah. They’re friends, I think, they all joined together. Following our ad on the internet. Don’t know them otherwise.

SAM: Okay. Thank you. We’ll look into it. We’ll let you know if we need more information.

MAE: Okay.

Dean pockets the list. They both stand up from the bed and make their way through the small, cramped room. When they’re at the door, Mae calls out to them again.

MAE: Wait.

They turn back to her. She is speaking to Sam only now, without looking at Dean. She sounds quieter and less confident than before.

MAE: I’m… scared. What if whoever did this is coming for me next?

Sam nods, understanding.

SAM: That’s a reasonable fear. 

MAE: I don’t know how to defend myself. I don’t even do any sports. 

SAM: Yeah… look, okay, we’re staying in a motel not too far from you. 

MAE: FBI officials have to stay in a _motel_? ( _to herself_ ) Just like in Supernatural... 

SAM: And we’ll give you our numbers, okay? And if something weird happens, anything, you can call us, and we’ll be there. Alright?  
  
MAE: Okay.

SAM: And just don’t go outside. Especially not to the forest.

MAE: I’d have to be really stupid to go to the forest now.

SAM: And you’re not stupid. You’re a very smart girl.

MAE: I am.

SAM: Smart is good. Smart keeps you safe.

DEAN: ( _under his breath_ ) Not as safe as a glock.

SAM: You’ll be okay. And we’ll find what - who did this so they can’t hurt you.

MAE: Okay. 

SAM: Okay. 

He writes two phone numbers down and gives them to Mae.

MAE: Thank you.

SAM: See you then.

MAE: See you.

DEAN: Bye.

MAE: And good luck with the investigation.

They leave the room.

  
  


* * *

  
  


INT. IMPALA

DEAN: So. That explains the symbols in Liza’s room.

SAM: Yeah.

DEAN: What do you think?  
  
SAM: I don’t know.

DEAN: You think someone from that group read something in the books, tried it for fun, accidentally summoned something real?

SAM: Huh. Maybe. But this isn’t anything we’ve seen before. To be in the books it would have to be something that’s already happened to us, right?

DEAN: Oh, yeah.

SAM: We should definitely check out those people that got kicked out.

DEAN: Do you really think someone would be insane enough…?

Sam shrugs.

SAM: Like you said, you’d be surprised. 

* * *

  
  


EXT. ASHLEY’S HOUSE

Sam rings the doorbell. A middle-aged woman answers.

SAM: We’re looking for Ashley?

WOMAN: Is something wrong?

SAM: Uh, no, just routine investigation.

WOMAN: ( _turning inside the house, yelling_ ) ASHLEY!!!! COME DOWN HERE!

A moment later, a teenage girl appears in the hallway. She has long, blond hair and wears make-up that makes her look several years older.

ASHLEY: What is it? ( _noticing the brothers_ ) Oh, hello.

DEAN: FBI. We’re here to ask you some questions. 

Ashley’s mother looks shocked. Ashley does too, for a moment, but then catches herself.

ASHLEY: Of course. Please come in.

  
  


* * *

  
INT. LIVING ROOM

The decoration in this house is minimalist, with bare walls and white furniture; however, on the wall there is a cross, impossible to miss.

Sam, Dean and Ashley sit on chairs around a glass coffee table.

SAM: This is about Liza and Julie. You’ve probably heard.

ASHLEY: Yes, of course. So tragic.

She looks down. A few tears roll down her face and smudge her mascara.

ASHLEY: To think that a few days ago I was still talking to them… And, oh, I wish we hadn’t parted in conflict… I just wish I could apologize and tell them I’m sorry. Oh... 

She lets out a single, stifled sob. Sam and Dean look at each other, slightly bewildered.

SAM: When you say you parted in conflict, what do you mean?

ASHLEY: We had this stupid little fight at our book club. Nothing, completely irrelevant really, but at the time… They were angry at me, and I left. That’s all.

SAM: Uh, okay. So you weren’t angry at them?  
  
ASHLEY: Angry? Oh, no. Disappointed, maybe… but now… I am just sorry. It’s strange, isn’t it. How a sudden death changes things. To think that I was still talking to them a few days ago... 

She wipes her tears, messing up the mascara even more dramatically.

DEAN: What were you doing Friday night?

ASHLEY: Friday night? I was with my friend Mike. Studying for an exam.

DEAN: What subject?

ASHLEY: AP English.

DEAN: What book are you reading?

ASHLEY: ( _slightly irritated now_ ) To Kill a Mockingbird. How is this relevant?

DEAN: Just making sure.

SAM: How about Sunday night?  
  
ASHLEY: I was with my friend Jess. What, you don’t think - you don’t think that _I_ -?

SAM: Just making sure. 

ASHLEY: I can give you my friends’ numbers, they’ll tell you it’s true. I would _never_ \- ( _hysterically_ ) I would _never_ hurt anyone!

SAM: I’m sorry, this is just routine.

ASHLEY: If that’s all, I’d like you to leave now, please. I’m rather upset.

She puts a hand on her forehead, tears running from her closed eyes.

SAM: Well, okay, have a good day then.

She doesn’t reply, only reaches for another tissue. Sam and Dean stand up awkwardly and leave.

  
  


* * *

  
  


INT. MOTEL KITCHEN

The brothers are sitting around the kitchen table again, Dean drinking a beer, Sam with a salad in front of him. This time Dean has the laptop while Sam is looking at papers and maps.

DEAN: That Ashley chick is definitely weird, but I doubt she’d be capable of anything like this.

SAM: Yeah, she doesn’t seem like she has the teeth for it. I think she just likes to hear herself talk.

Dean laughs.

DEAN: So another dead end. Got anything else? Other than talking to the other two?

SAM: Maybe we should check out that internet forum they were talking about. Might lead us somewhere.

Sam pushes a sheet of paper over to Dean’s side of the table, who takes a look at it and begins typing on the laptop.

DEAN: Alright, I think I got it.

He scrolls through the page and clicks links, his expression getting increasingly confused. 

DEAN: Okay, what the hell _is_ a Destiel?

SAM: Sounds like an angel name?  
  
DEAN: Yeah, but none we’ve encountered, right?

SAM: No. Maybe you could ask Cas the next time you see each other.

DEAN: Shut the fuck up.

SAM: What? 

DEAN: What.

SAM: You’ve evidently been meeting behind my back. Just ask him.

DEAN: Okay, it was only a few times. And it’s not like we talk much.

SAM: Oh, so you just... 

DEAN: Shut up. I’m serious.

He frowns at the screen.

DEAN: Oh god. These people are writing made up stories about us.

SAM: Like, fanfiction?  
  
DEAN: Don’t know what that is.

SAM: When people who are fans of something make up their own stories about it. 

DEAN: Oh. Lame. But yeah, there’s - oh my god. This one’s about me being secretly in love with Cas. What the -

Sam raises his eyebrows and gives Dean a long look.

DEAN: Okay, don’t - if you say anything right now, I swear - I’m not in love with him! That’s not what this is!

SAM: Yeah, sure. You’ve said.

DEAN: And you don’t believe me.

SAM: I do, I do, just… does Cas know that?  
  
DEAN: Uh, he’s a fucking angel of the lord. He doesn’t feel things like that. Wait, is your phone ringing?

SAM: Don’t deflect now.

DEAN: No, your phone really just rang.

SAM: I don’t hear anything.

DEAN: It stopped after like a second. Can you just check it?  
  
SAM: Yeah, yeah, hold on. 

He digs for the phone in his jacket’s pocket. When he sees the screen, he looks up, alarmed.

SAM: It’s Mae.

DEAN: Shit.

Both of them are immediately on their feet. They are already on their way out of the door and into the car when Sam tries to call her back.

  
  


* * *

  
  


INT. IMPALA

  
They hurriedly enter the car. Dean starts the engine. Sam, who has been holding the phone up to his ear, puts it down.

SAM: She’s not answering.

DEAN: Shit. Shit.

He starts driving, fast.

* * *

  
  


EXT. OUTSIDE MAE’S HOUSE

It's dark outside now. The car pulls up and parks on the street in front of the house. Sam and Dean exit the car and run outside, shining a flashlight and yelling Mae's name.

Finally, a weak call for help is heard. A window on the first floor is lit - Mae's room.

There is no way to get up into the room from the outside, and there is no time to waste. Dean gets ready to kick in the front door, but to his surprise finds it open.

  
  


* * *

  
  


INT. MAE'S ROOM

The door bursts open and Sam and Dean re-enter the room they left just hours ago. 

Three people are already in the room. Mae is on the floor. A tall, muscular teenage boy sits on her chest, with his hands around her throat. She is struggling, trying to kick him and push him off her.

Behind them in the shadows, Ashley is standing and watching the scene.

DEAN: Let her go immediately!

He points a gun at the boy, who immediately jumps up with his hands in the air.

BOY: I wasn’t doing anything, I swear, we were just messing around, sir, she made me…

DEAN: Save it.

Mae, on the floor, gasps for air. Sam rushes to her side while Dean continues to point his gun in the direction of the boy and Ashley.

SAM: Are you okay?  
  
MAE: Yeah.

But her voice is rough and strained, and trying to talk makes her wince in pain. Sam helps her sit up and half-carries her to the bed.

Dean, meanwhile, turns to Ashley.

DEAN: So, you.

She just smiles.

ASHLEY: I don’t know what you mean.

DEAN: ( _to the boy_ ) And you are? Mike, I presume?

BOY: Yes, sir - I swear I didn’t mean -

ASHLEY: Don’t talk to him, idiot.

A sweet, sweet smile is frozen on her face. Not a hair on her head is in disarray, not a particle of her make up in the wrong place.

DEAN: And what are you? Some kind of demon bitch?

ASHLEY: Demon? No, if anything I consider myself an angel.

DEAN: Yeah, sure. I know angels, and you ain’t one of them.

ASHLEY: I never hurt anyone. I only ever did what the Lord would want me to.

DEAN: And you know that how? You got a wire to the big man upstairs? Cause I know a lot of people who’d be dying to learn about that.

ASHLEY: I know you’re not real FBI. You can’t do anything. You don’t have anything on me.

DEAN: Uh, yeah, I do. I have a gun pointed at you.

ASHLEY: Do you really think you could get away with killing a girl like me? Look at me! I’m the kind of girl they start national campaigns for.

DEAN: ( _unwavering_ ) I’ve gotten away with more.

For the first time, her smile falters slightly, but she catches herself quickly.

ASHLEY: I don’t believe you. I think your gun and your macho act are as fake as your badge.

DEAN: Would you like to put that theory to the test? 

His fingers tense around the gun.

SAM: Dean!  
  
DEAN: What?  
  
SAM: Don’t.

DEAN: Ugh. 

He lowers the gun by a mere inch.

DEAN: What _is_ your deal, though?

ASHLEY: Like I told you. I’m an angel. An avenging one, perhaps.

DEAN: Avenging what, exactly? Your petty little fight over a book??

ASHLEY: Oh, it’s about so much more than that. You see… ( _she lowers her voice as if she is about to tell a secret_ ) They weren’t pure. They weren’t just talking about the book, but spreading an agenda… They were trying to convert everyone around them to their sinful way of living.

DEAN: What the hell are you talking about?

ASHLEY: They insisted that an angel - an _angel of the lord_ \- was… homosexual!

DEAN: Oh, holy shit. Are you fucking kidding me?  
  
ASHLEY: That’s what I told them!

DEAN: I’m not agreeing with you, bitch, I’m saying are you fucking stupid?  
  
ASHLEY: They were sinful! Agents of Satan!

SAM: _That’s_ what this is about?  
  
ASHLEY: MY parents raised me to know a sinner when I see one. So did Liza’s parents, but then, alas, she was led off the righteous path… led astray by that Julie girl… ( _dramatic sigh_ )

It is clear that Sam was right when he said Ashley likes to hear herself talk.

DEAN: And that’s why you _killed_ them?

ASHLEY: I never hurt anyone.

DEAN: Right, you just sicced your little pet on them.

He turns to Mike, who has been standing quietly with his trembling hands in the air the entire scene.

DEAN: And what’s your problem?  
  
MIKE: I swear, I didn’t mean to… I just did what she told me to... 

DEAN: You’re in love with her, huh?

MIKE: ( _blushing_ ) Please - please don’t hurt us.

DEAN: And those… symbols you painted on them?

ASHLEY: ( _smiling sweetly_ ) Nice, no? I thought they should get to die like those demons they so worshipped.

SAM: The sulfur?

ASHLEY: A nice touch, was it not? 

DEAN: You’re sick. There’s something seriously wrong with your head.

ASHLEY: And what are you going to do about it?

Dean takes a pair of handcuffs - engraved with devil’s traps, not that it matters now - from one of his pockets and reaches for Ashley’s wrist. When she tries to evade him, he lifts the gun again, and she gives in and lets him close the handcuffs around her right hand. Mike is less resistant, allowing Dean to lock the second cuff around his left hand. He never takes his eyes off the gun.

ASHLEY: So what now? You can’t prove anything. Even if you bring us down to the police station. You don’t have proof. It’s your word against mine. And you’re not even real FBI.

Mae makes a noise. Everyone in the room turns to look at her as she holds up her phone, whose screen says “Recording…”

This finally wipes the smile off Ashley’s face for good. Mike whimpers like a shot puppy. Dean grins.

DEAN: You’re coming into the car with me.

He grabs Mike’s arm to push him and Ashley, handcuffed together, towards the door. Before they leave, he makes eye contact with Sam, who is still sitting on the bed with Mae.

SAM: I’ll be there in a moment.  
  
Dean nods. The door closes behind him and leaves Sam and Mae behind in the room.

SAM: I’m gonna need your phone, of course.

MAE: ( _strained voice_ ) I want to come with you!

SAM: ( _gently_ ) No, you want to stay here and rest.

She makes a noise of protest.

SAM: You’ve been through a lot. Just take some time for yourself. To heal, okay? And tea with honey is gonna make your throat feel better. Experience.

Mae sighs and nods.

SAM: That was a really smart thing you just did. I’m sorry you had to end up in this situation. But you handled it better than most people would have. Maybe that’s some comfort. ( _clearing his throat_ ) I mean, it rarely is, to be honest. But it is worth something.

MAE: Thanks. ( _pause_ ) Are you really not FBI?

Sam hesitates.

SAM: Hm. I feel like you deserve to know. Uh, those books you read? They’re true. They’re all based on things that really happened.

Mae frowns at him.

SAM: Demons, ghosts, that stuff. All real. I’m Sam Winchester, and my brother’s Dean.

Mae looks at him and laughs. Sam is confused for a moment, then realizes she thinks he’s joking. He joins in her laughter.

Maybe it’s best not to let her know.

SAM: Hopefully you’ll never see us again. I’ll make sure to tell the cops the phone is yours, and you can go and pick it up soon, okay? 

Mae nods.

MAE: Bye, Sam Winchester.

SAM: ( _smiling_ ) Bye, Mae Chen.

  
  


* * *

  
  


INT. MOTEL KITCHEN

The brother’s bags are sitting by the door, ready to leave for whichever place they are going to visit next. But for now, they are still sitting at the kitchen table.

DEAN: Well, that was a strange one.

SAM: Dean…

DEAN: What?

SAM: I hate to say this, but you do realize that these are the kind of people whose side you’re on?

DEAN: What? What the hell are you talking about?

SAM: You know, the homophobes... 

DEAN: What? I’m not going around killing people for being gay.

SAM: No, I’m not saying you are, but you keep acting like it’s a bad thing and refusing to accept... 

DEAN: Alright, okay, you know what? This is none of your business.

SAM: I just don’t want you thinking there’s something wrong with it, because there’s not. 

DEAN: I just don’t see why you’re making it such a big deal. So what if I like to suck dick sometimes. That doesn’t mean I’m gonna start wearing scarves and ordering salads at the bar.

SAM: ( _shaking his head_ ) That’s not… Well. Okay. This is the best I’m gonna get from you, isn’t it?

DEAN: Yep. 

SAM: ( _sighs_ ) Okay. 

Dean lifts his bottle of beer for a toast with whatever fruity little drink Sam is having.

  
  


* * *

  
  


INT. A GAS STATION

Dean is wandering through a gas station, a bag of groceries in his hand. He pauses in front of the magazines and reaches for a porn magazine with a woman dressed in a bikini on the cover. 

But then another magazine catches his eye - HUNKY TRUCK FREAKS, with a muscular topless man on the cover.

Dean looks at it for an extended moment, then goes back to the bikini woman. He spends an agonizing amount of time switching between looking at the topless man and the bikini-clad woman, trying to decide which to buy.

Finally he gives up and moves on to the baked goods, where he picks up a packaged angel cake and puts it in his bag.

  
  


* * *

  
  


INT. IMPALA

Castiel is sitting in the backseat of the Impala. The door on the other side opens.

DEAN: Hello, Castiel.

Castiel is thrown off by Dean stealing his catchphrase, but nevertheless sticks to his principles.

CASTIEL: Hello, Dean.

Dean slides into the backseat next to him and puts the grocery bag down on the floor.

CASTIEL: I thought I would visit you again, since we got interrupted the last time.

DEAN: Such a good idea.

In the backseat of the car, they kiss.

  
  


* * *

CREDITS :)


End file.
